<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>John Bender Drabbles by GirlWithPurpleGlasses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794644">John Bender Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithPurpleGlasses/pseuds/GirlWithPurpleGlasses'>GirlWithPurpleGlasses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Breakfast Club (1985)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithPurpleGlasses/pseuds/GirlWithPurpleGlasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposts of my John Bender drabbles from my tumblr. If you have a requests, send me a pm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Bender/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Grease Spot, Birthday Cake and Musicals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is the first drabble I ever did for the character after watching the movie one summer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n picks it up and uncrumples it under her desk. In John’s chicken-scratch of handwriting reads ‘If you want me tonight sure.’ Y/n rolls her eyes and writes a response of : ‘Got a surprise for you, birthday boy.’ As she writes this the teacher calls on her to explain the main theme of naturalism.</p>
<p>“The main theme of naturalism in literature is that nature doesn’t care if you’re a man you’ll die.” Y/n answers much to the teacher’s surprise.</p>
<p>“You’re correct, Ms.L/N, but do pay attention.” The teacher says turning her back to the class and writing on the board.</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’m.” Y/n says tossing back the paper ball.</p>
<p>The bell rings and Y/n and John leave at the same time.</p>
<p>    “You don’t have to anything special, not like you’re my girl or nothin.” He whispers passing her.</p>
<p>‘He’s right, I’m not his girl’ Y/n thinks. She’d like to be his girl, even if everyone she talks to is against him. Most annoyingly Claire. For a girl who kissed him, you’d think she’d think better of him. Y/n runs to the auditorium for Phantom of the Opera rehearsal. Honestly she thinks the theater teacher is crazy for trying to even put this on. Michael and herself are the only ones who can sing. Claire was put in the role of Carlotta, the prima donna, which seemed fitting since her attitude during rehearsals.</p>
<p>The darkened auditorium was easy to sneak into. John snuck into the back but then saw Brian go upstairs to rehearse the lighting gues. He follows Brian up the stairs.</p>
<p>    “Hey Jimmy, it’s my turn with the..” Brian stops when he turns and sees John, “ You’re not allowed up here.”</p>
<p>John balls up his fist.</p>
<p>    “Take a seat.” Brian pulls out a second stoll.</p>
<p>John sits and looks over the railing. “ You can see everything from up here.”</p>
<p>    “Yup. So is Y/n your girl or something?” Brian asks turning on the light and moving it to the side as to not blind the actors on stage.</p>
<p>    “Nope, just a friend.” John answers telling the half-truth.</p>
<p>    “That you have sex with.” Brian points out.</p>
<p>    “Let’s not get vulgar.” John smirks.</p>
<p>The theater teacher looks up and shouts at Brian,” Look ready, start of Think of me.”</p>
<p>Brian grabs the light and tilts it towards the stage getting Y/n in the center of it as the surrounding lights fade. John watches Y/n as she begins singing.</p>
<p>‘Think of all the things</p>
<p>We’ve shared and seen</p>
<p>Don’t think about the things</p>
<p>Which might have been’</p>
<p>John thinks about a few things, one Y/n is the one girl who he always comes back to, she doesn’t ask questions about the burns on his wrists, just nurses any new ones. Y/n keeps her bedroom window unlocked so he can sneak in after a bad night of getting hit. She keeps a first aid kit in her room for this reason. The one time she slept over at his house, well that went about as well as he expected. His dad called her a whore, then his mom said “ She’s not a whore, he’s not paying her, that’s a stupid whore.”</p>
<p>    “She’s the best singer in the whole school.” Brian says drawing John out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>    “She’s good, it’s not really rock.” John shrugs his jacket partially covering his Queen shirt.</p>
<p>    “You know, that you can actually talk to girls you like right.” Brian says.</p>
<p>    “Shut up, what do you know about girls.” John snaps.</p>
<p>    “I know that you like her, and I’m one of her friends.” Brian cuts off the light as rehearsals begin to end</p>
<p>    “You tell her I like her, I will knock you into next week.” John threatens.</p>
<p>    “So you do like her, since you threatened me.” Brian smiles.</p>
<p>John shoves Brian out of the chair and leaves the auditorium.</p>
<p>——At Y/n’s house——</p>
<p>John sits on the back porch swing waiting for Y/n to stop talking to her parents and for them to leave for the long weekend. Y/n told him they were going to Nevada for a Dentist convention, which sounds just as boring as to him as it did to Y/n when they told her. The parents leave out of the front door and he comes in the back.</p>
<p>    “So what’s the surprise.” John makes himself comfortable in a chair leaning his arms on the back of the chair.</p>
<p>Y/n opens the fridge then shuts it quickly “ Close your eyes, no peeking.”</p>
<p>John smirks but closes his eyes trying not to laugh at her being this secretive about his birthday surprise.</p>
<p>“Okay, you can open.” Y/n says.</p>
<p>When John opens his eyes, he sees a big homemade chocolate cake in front of him with a candle lit and his lighter sitting beside it. On the other side of the table is a black mechanics tool case, and a helmet. He’s shocked. He kind of thought the surprise was sex but this is more than he thought she’d do.</p>
<p>    “John, are you gonna say something.” Y/n is convinced he hates this.</p>
<p>    “Why the tools, and the helmet, I don’t have a bike.”</p>
<p>    “Remember when we hopped the fence to my uncle’s junk yard if though the gate was unlocked, and you saw a cherry red bike that you said needs some tlc and parts.”</p>
<p>    “Yeah.” John says still a little in shock.</p>
<p>    “Well he won’t be needing it in prison so, I took it. It’s in the garage with some parts” Once Y/n told John where the bike was he was out the door to the garage and down the stairs.</p>
<p>Y/n follows him laughing. He looks like a kid on Christmas morning, or at least a normal kid on Christmas. Not like the Christmases John experienced.</p>
<p>She finds him sitting by the bike just looking at it and the parts Y/n thought to take as well.</p>
<p>John then looks up at her, a little suspiciously.</p>
<p>    “Why?” He asks. “Why all this for me?”</p>
<p>    “Dunno,” Y/n shrugs, “ I like seeing you, around. That’s all”</p>
<p>John face changes into a smile.</p>
<p>    “You like seeing me around. Just like or like like.” He teases.</p>
<p>Y/n’s face feels hot.</p>
<p>    “This is why I didn’t want to tell you.” She leans against the box of parts.  “I know you don’t do one girl one guy stuff.”</p>
<p>    “Who says I don’t.” John says</p>
<p>    “You.” Y/n pokes him the chest</p>
<p>    “Well maybe I’ve changed my mind.” John gently pulls Y/n onto his lap.</p>
<p>    “Maybe?” She questions looking up at him from his lap.</p>
<p>    “Yeah on one condition.” John nods.</p>
<p>    “What?” Y/n is a little confused as to where this is going, and to who he wants to be his girl.</p>
<p>    “You say yes to being my girl.” John kisses her.</p>
<p>Y/n pulls away “ John, the answers yes.”</p>
<p>    “Then why’d you pull away.” He asks.</p>
<p>    “I’m sitting in a puddle of grease, and my ass is wet.” Y/n answers getting up, slipping on the grease.</p>
<p>John catches her, slings her over his shoulder, and runs inside for one long weekend of fixing a bike and birthday sex.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What Do Ya Say Queenie?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Queen is my favorite band so it might be mentioned in a few of these drabbles, if you have any prompts that you want written don't be afraid to message me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most of the teenagers that go to Sherman High, prefer the front parking spots for easy access to the building but Y/n is a little different. She prefers the parking spot by the dumpster. Mostly for the view. The view of one “immoral” delinquents that leans against the fence beside the dumpster as he smokes. Her tinted car windows hide the fact that she’s staring at him. His lips curl around the cigarette and Y/n could imagine his lips doing something else.</p>
<p>She shakes her head and takes a deep breath. Y/n had made a huge change, regarding her hair. It was a risk using a picture of Freddie Mercury for his wavy shoulder length voluminous hair, but Y/n wanted a change. She had just had her braces taken off and her teeth were beautifully straight and pearly white. No longer did she have a picket fence mouth.  No longer could stuck up female dogs named Claire tell her how she’s unattractive and could never find a man. Your father’s law firm, is Mr.Standish’s favorite to use, whenever he needs one, which is often. Your and her father were close professional relationship.</p>
<p>As long as your concerned is fine, as he’s always paid your father more than enough. Between yourself, and three younger brothers, neither of you have ever wanted for anything. You wanted records, you got records, you wanted concert tickets, you saw Queen three times and with every hip shake Freddie preformed you swooned like the other women in the audience. But would records and concert tickets make up for countless days and nights alone. No one to hold you after a nightmare. You were that person for your brothers just as your mother had been for you before she was sick and passed away. Your father’s second wife, the one he was sleeping with while your mother was in the hospital, is only a few years older than yourself and  often away getting manicures and massages, leaving you picking up her sons, triplets, aged 3 years old, and caring for them until she gets home late at night.</p>
<p>You check your bright red lipstick in your car’s mirror. Slinging her backover over her shoulder Y/n starts walking away when someone starts following her and appears beside her.</p>
<p>“That color doesn’t suit you.” A feminine voice says from a car beside where Y/n is walking.</p>
<p>Y/n doesn’t look beside her, she doesn’t need to. It’s Claire.</p>
<p>“Screw off, princess.” A familiar voice says and following him a cloud of smoke.”Only room in this school for a Queen.” John gestures to Y/n.</p>
<p>“You screw off.” Claire retorts getting out of her car and slamming the door, shoving past the both of them.</p>
<p>“Morning, Y/n,” John nods, then runs past Claire making her skirt flip up.</p>
<p>Y/n couldn’t help but laugh a little at Claire’s red face after what John did. I should probably tell him that I can handle Claire myself, wonder why he cares and called me Queen. It’s probably the hair, he recognizes it. Fuck he’s going to make fun of me.</p>
<p>History, English, Math went by very quickly. Gym class drags on most days. . You were sitting on the girl’s side of the gym while John was on the boys.</p>
<p>“Alright, boys and girls, pair up. We’re doing a dance unit.” The gym coach screeches.</p>
<p>John’s scan over the girls, most were trying to find guys except for Y/n she stood off to the side, Andrew starts walking over to Y/n.</p>
<p>‘Nope,’ John thinks,’ Not on my watch.’</p>
<p>Long legs are John’s only advantages over Andrew, and the fact that John nonchalantly tripped him before he could ask Y/n to be his partner.</p>
<p>“So Y/n.” John leans against the wall. “ Guess we’re only two without partners.”</p>
<p>“I uh guess so, even if you did trip Andrew.” Y/n says trying not to blush.</p>
<p>‘Dancing involves hand placement,’ Y/n thinks. He’s going to have his hand on my waist.</p>
<p>“I didn’t trip him, just helped him to the ground, with my foot.” John gets off the wall as the coaches are herding teenagers onto the middle of the gym floor.</p>
<p>“Very considerate of you.” Y/n laughs as she pulls John to the group.</p>
<p>John’s moving slowly allowing himself to be pulled by Y/n and still being a little shit.</p>
<p>“Today all of you are going to learn how to ballroom dance. Because all of today’s dancing is hip thrusting, and gyrating.” The coach begins the lesson.</p>
<p>“Ooo, hip thrusting.” John whispers. “So sinful.”</p>
<p>Y/n stifles her laughter with her hand.</p>
<p>“Mr.Bender, and Ms. L/N, would you two like to demonstrate the hand placement, since this is very humorous to you.” The coach says.</p>
<p>John says “ We’ll give it a shot.,” He looks at you,” What do you say Queenie?” ,</p>
<p>“Uh, sure.” Y/n and John go to the front of the gym.</p>
<p>The silence of the gym is overtaken by whispers and wide-eyed stares. You were known as a rich quiet girl with braces with attached headgear and suddenly you’re wearing tight jeans,snakeskin top, red lipstick, and hair modeled after a man that wears women’s clothing and flounces around on stage.</p>
<p>Y/n expertly holds John’s hand and puts her other hand on his shoulders. John smirks and puts his remaining hand in her back pocket, only for her to pick his hand out of her pocket and place it on her waist.</p>
<p>“Can’t blame me for trying.” John laughs.</p>
<p>“Mr.Bender, since you find this so entertaining, why don’t you demonstrate a box step.” Coach says messing with the radio.</p>
<p>“I think everyone knows how to step forward, sideways, and back.” John retorts.</p>
<p>Y/n eyes widen, she wasn’t expecting John of all people to know what a box step is.</p>
<p>“Indulge me.” The coach says.</p>
<p>John rolls his eyes, and steps forward, sideways and back making a little square on the floor, and then twirls Y/n around.</p>
<p>The coach makes John and Y/n go back to their spot on the floor, and turns the music on so other couples can practice.</p>
<p>As Y/n follows John’s steps, she asks “ How do you know how to dance?”</p>
<p>“Dancing’s a prelude to sex, and I have a lot of that,so.” He answers.</p>
<p>“And you wanted to dance with me?” Y/n tries to flirt.</p>
<p>“Don’t think nothin’ of it, just didn’t want Andrew to crush your feet.” John answers coolly not recognizing that Y/n is trying to flirt.</p>
<p>The dancing class ends and the rest of the day continues with same pace of the morning classes. The bell of the last class rings and students run out of the building as the dark grey sky begins to open and pour down rain. Y/n runs to the back off the school near the dumpster to her car and tosses her backpack into the passenger seat.</p>
<p>She drives home and tosses her bag in her room and cleans up the kitchen and living room. The playroom can be cleaned up later. The pick up time for the preschool that her half-brothers are at, is at six but with the thunder storm she decides to pick up the boys a little early. With her homework finished, she packs up the car and heads over to the preschool.</p>
<p>Aiden, Freddie, and Michale wave with the owner of the school at the car.</p>
<p>Y/n grabs the umbrella from the car and brings each of the boys to the car. Once everyone is buckled Y/n starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. The darkening sky and heavy rain cause her to drive slowly as her brothers in the back seat raced raindrops. Freddie’s raindrop was wining and Aiden didn’t like this and didn’t want to play anymore so he looked out the window.</p>
<p>“Sissy, there’s a hobo in the grass.” Aiden yells.</p>
<p>Y/n’s slows the car to a stop beside the stop sign before their neighborhood.</p>
<p>    She looks out the window,” That’s not a hobo, that’s..John.”</p>
<p>She pulls off the road and steps out of the car with an umbrella.</p>
<p>John sits up completely drenched, his jacket wrapped against his shoulders like a makeshift umbrella. The white shirt clings to his chest and torso.</p>
<p>“What are you doing outside?” Y/n asks holding the umbrella over him.</p>
<p>“Nowhere to go, Queenie.” John shot back. “You’re getting wet now.”</p>
<p>“You like kids, John?” Y/n looks back to the three boys with their faces smushed against the window looking like little piglets.</p>
<p>“Never met any.” He shrugs standing up.</p>
<p>“Get in. “ Y/n opens the door for him.</p>
<p>The three boys start giggling as John sits down and the car starts moving</p>
<p>“Boys, be nice, this is John, a friend from school.”</p>
<p>“Do you like our sissy?” Aiden asks getting down to brass tacks.</p>
<p>“Uh she’s nice.” John answers a little taken back by the child’s bluntness.  </p>
<p>“Please ignore them.” Y/n says pulling into the driveway.</p>
<p>Once she turns off the car, the boys are out and running to the door.</p>
<p>“You take care of them.” John asks once the boys are inside and run up the white stairs in the middle of a fancy house.</p>
<p>“Yeah, my uh stepmom isn’t the most maternal, and doesn’t like being around her kids or me for that matter .” Y/n sits on the couch.</p>
<p>John sits by her. “ That’s messed up, what happens when you leave?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Y/n shrugs.” I can’t abandon them.They’re my brothers.”</p>
<p>“Half.” John reminds.</p>
<p>“If I don’t take care of them, than a nanny will, and you know what that means.” Y/n leans towards him.</p>
<p>“They become emotionally constipated.” John answers.</p>
<p>“No, well yeah but worse, they become spoiled brats and then become lawyers.” Y/n smirks.</p>
<p>“Ew.” John says.</p>
<p>“Yeah ew.” Y/n nudges him. “ Help me make dinner.”</p>
<p>*45 minutes later*</p>
<p>“So you put them to bed too?” John asks.</p>
<p>“Yup. I normally read them a bedtime story but..” Y/n gestures towards the two of them.</p>
<p>With the upstairs lights off and three little boys sleepily closing their eyes, Y/n rejoins John at the bottom of the steps.</p>
<p>“Queenie, I’ve been thinking.” John starts and gently pulls her down when he realizes she’s still standing.</p>
<p>“Go on.” Y/n says with a small smile, “ I’m listening.”</p>
<p>“What do you say, Queenie, be my girl?” John asks looking up at Y/n awaiting her answer.</p>
<p>She doesn’t answer, Y/n grabs John’s collar pulls him closer and kisses him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>